


Pinenipples

by peppermint_mom



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dating, Angst, Arguments, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, For Science!, M/M, Pineapple pizza, Solving the World's Problems, debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_mom/pseuds/peppermint_mom
Summary: “There are two different types of people in the world: people who like pineapple on their pizza and people who are wrong.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I found Sean’s SOLO Pax East Panel… Anything more need to be said? *shrugs*
> 
> Oh, yeah. SEPTIPLIER AWAY! :3

“Get out!” Sean screamed, pointing at the door.

“Why? Because I’m right?” Mark cocked his hip against the kitchen counter, his arms folded across his chest.

“No, Mark. Because I don’t want to _live_ like this!” Sean swiped at his cheeks as he cried unwanted tears.

They had been fighting for over an hour, now, spitting hellfire and brimstone at each other. It started out as one of their usual spats that always left Mark on the couch—for a week. Something triggered by a pet peeve like drinking straight from the orange juice carton or leaving neon orange cheese dust on the arm of the couch.

It was stupid. Something super idiotic and nit-picky.

Sure, an hour later, they’d laugh about it (“Ha ha. No, Mark, you’re still on the couch.”), but this time… This time, it was different. It was about _food_ , nonetheless.

Sean wiped the underside of his pale blue eyes, he sniffed. “I’m going over to Robin’s house. Don’t follow me! Don’t try to ‘sort this out’ until you have your shit figured out.”

Sean pick up a jacket that was hung by the door and haphazardly threw it onto his shoulders. He grabbed his keyring from a little pottery dish Mark had received from a fan. He looked one last time at Mark, who had yet to move from the kitchen island.

Sean’s heart broke a little.

“Fuck you, too, Mark…” Sean opened the front door and stepped out into the hallway, slamming it closed behind him.

 

/line break\

 

Mark knocked on the apartment door.

“Coming.”

Mark took a step back away from the door and fiddled with the cardboard box in his hands. He wondered if Robin would let him into the apartment after all. His apology may not be good enough.

The door opened out (another reason why Mark stepped back) and Robin appeared from inside the apartment.

“Good, you’re here.” Robin motioned Mark into the apartment. “I was in the middle of recording a reaction when Jack came in crying.”

Mark tensed, “Sorry.”

Robin shrugged, “I’ve been putting it off. Just, promise me that it won’t get this bad, again. I can only watch so much _Gossip Girl_ before I grow a uterus.”

Mark nodded as they made their way into the living room, where the Irishman was crawled up with blankets.

“Hey,” Robin said, not receiving Jack’s attention. “Look who I found.”

Jack snuggled deeper into the blankets, his pale eyes fixated on the screen. “If it’s Waldo, we can call off the man hunt.”

Robin looked at Mark and sighed. “Your turn.”

Mark took two steps into the room before clearing his throat. “I brought pizza…”

Jack covered his face with the blanket. “Tell him, I’m not here, Robin.”

Robin took a side glance at Mark, “Jack isn’t here, right now. Would you like to leave a message?

Mark walked over to the coffee table in front of the couch and placed the box on it. He moved back near Robin and said, “Text me with his decision.”

Robin nodded, “Will do.”

Mark left with a sad smile on his face.

After Robin came back from walking Mark out, he sat next to Jack on the couch, who sat up and uncovered his head, looking at the pizza box.

Jack wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve. “Why did Mark leave this?”

“Because he didn’t want you to starve.”

Jack looked at Robin. “Ha, ha. You should be a Youtuber.”

Robin just smiled.

Jack stared at the box. It smelled good, whatever pizza Mark had gotten him. His stomach growled, betraying him.

Jack blushed, “Just a peek?”

Robin handed over the box without a word.

Jack looked at the box before he opened the lid. He gasped. The cheese pizza was covered in _pineapple_ that was shaped like his face.

He looked at inside the lid. It was a picture of Mark with some unknown person holding up the pizza. Under the picture was Mark’s handwriting in black marker.

_Please come back home, Jackieboy. I’m sorry._

It was signed with a heart and  _Markimoo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear No One,  
> If we meet and I find out you do not _like_ having pineapple on your pizza, screw fate. I’m out.  
>  Sincerely,  
> Someone
> 
> P.S. - _Pinenipples_ is an inside joke. Don't worry about it. You weren't there. C:


End file.
